Tal Vez
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: He conocido a muchas chicas, pero a muy pocas mujeres. Y es que yo creo que no existe esa mujer para y aunque ahora mismo este y en algún lugar de este jamás la voy a encontrar porque solo pueda verla cuando cierro los ojos./ AU


Venimos a hostigarles de nuevo (?) ._.

Antes que pregunten, no, no nos aburrimos de hace onee-shots xD LOL

Son cool e.e

Bueno leean xD :D

* * *

**TAL VEZ**

_He conocido a muchas chicas, pero a muy pocas mujeres. Y es que yo creo que no existe esa mujer para y aunque ahora mismo este y en algún lugar de este jamás la voy a encontrar porque solo pueda verla cuando cierro los ojos.  
_

* * *

**KID POV**_  
_**  
**8:00 am.

Mi hora de despertar, me levanto y me siento a la orilla de mi cama y miro al costado de mi cama. Vacio. Suelto un suspiro y me dejo caer otra vez. Volví a tener el mismo sueño, la misma chica, la misma emoción. Di otro suspiro. Me puse en pie, me debía dar una ducha y alistarme para otro día. Otro día donde cada momento que cierro los ojos serenamente y me quedo en mi mundo. Donde… aparece esa chica.

-¿Kid, ya te levantaste?- dice la voz de Liz, mi prima, afuera de mi habitación.  
-si, ya estoy levantado. Solo me ducho y me arreglo, adelántense ustedes- dije tratando de parece tranquilo.  
-de acuerdo, nos vemos en el Shibusen-

************

Termine de abotonarme la camisa blanca y me puse el saco negro encima, acomode la figura de calavera. Termino de ver mi simétrica ropa y bajo a la sala principal. Me detengo en seco y a mi mente vuelve otra vez el mismo sueño de siempre… solté un suspiro melancólico.

Salí de mi mansión, hoy caminaría… metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y mire hacia el frente sin mirar solo pasaba por mi mente el mismo sueño de siempre con la misma chica de siempre.

Sonara extraño viniendo de un joven de 19 años, pero soy un enamorado empedernido. Por alguna razón no conseguía tener novia todas se ríen cuando les digo lo que pienso piensan que soy uno más y que tan solo estoy fingiendo es triste tener que caminar con ese miedo a terminar solo…

Nunca le dije "Te amo" a nadie, tal vez no exista esa mujer con la que soñé, tal vez no exista esa persona para compartir, yo sigo siendo un niño enamorado de esa chica que he buscado y que jamás encontrare.

Se que no se enfadaría y que conmigo seria leal tiene mi sonrisa y mi pasado también porque hemos estado juntos pero nunca fue real, la seguiré buscando porque sé que ella me llama y que aquí en la tierra hay una persona que la ama.

No sé, cuantas veces me la imagino. No sé cuantas veces me parece hermosa… no sé, cuando empecé a enamorarme y a buscarla como loco…

Me desesperaba el hecho de no encontrarla, de creer que acabaría solo. De que si la encontraba… estuviera casada, con hijos, y un esposo. O peor aun… que no me quisiera o no me aceptara en su vida. Eran los miedos que surcaban mi mente y mi corazón.

Alce la vista y divise una cabellera rosada en cortes desiguales. Abrí mis ojos como platos y corrí hacia ella. Pude ver cómo era en realidad.

Una chica alta, no más que yo, de cabello rosa en cortes irregulares y desiguales, de complexión delgada pero con unas caderas que me dejaron babeando para luego sacudir mi cabeza. ¡Dios! ¡Parecía adolecente con las hormonas sueltas!

La chica sujeto su brazo derecho y volteo a verme. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul oscuro y como si fuera por instinto ambos nos sonrojamos. Ella aparto la mira dispuesta a irse, pero corrí lo más que pude para estar casi cerca de ella y le detuve sujetando su brazo. Ella me miro con ojos llorosos y su rostro sonrojado. Hizo que mi mente vagara a mi sueño.

************

_Ella era de un hermoso cabello rosado un poco corto en cortes desiguales, su piel era blanca casi pálida pero con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul zafiro, su cuerpo era tan delgado pero tenía unas bellas caderas. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco un poco corto, me tomaba de la mano para ir a recoger unas flores del parque._

-Kid-kun- me llamo y me sonrió- cierra los ojos- obedecí cerré mis ojos y sentí algo tibio en mi mejilla para luego alejarse- te quiero mucho, Kid- me dijo- abre los ojos- los abrí y mire lo sonrojada que estaba.

Yo estaba por besarla cuando me despierto.  
  
************

-n-no…- me dijo la chica  
-¿disculpa?- pregunte al no saber de qué me hablaba  
-¿q-quien eres?- me pregunto mas sonrojada  
-me llamo Death the Kid- dije y ella cerro sus ojos e intento zafarse de mi agarre murmuro algo como "_no sé cómo lidiar con los chicos de mis sueños"_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte  
-m-me llamo Chrona, Chrona Makenshi-  
-respóndeme algo Chrona, ¿tu sueñas conmigo?- pregunte y ella se sonrojo asintiendo- yo también sueño contigo- ella se sorprendió y volteo a verme  
-¿q-que quieres decir?-  
-que sueño contigo así como tu conmigo-  
-n-no entiendo-  
-yo tampoco- dije algo sonrojado  
-s-si e-en verdad lo eres- me miro con pena- dame u-un beso en la mejilla-  
-¿eh?- dije algo avergonzado pero hice lo que me pidió y ella hizo lo mismo  
-si eres tu- dijo con una sonrisa  
-lo mismo digo-  
-s-se q-que apenas nos c-conocemos pero s-siento que… te quiero-  
-yo igual- dije acariciando su rostro

**En algún otro lado en la realidad (?)  
General POV**

-¡FUNCIONO!- grito la pelinegra sentada frente a la laptop  
-yo te di la idea- le reclamo un pelinegro apoyado a la pared  
-en realidad, yo puse la canción y tu pensaste una parte y yo otra parte- dijo la pelinegra inflando sus mejillas  
-niños, ya tenemos que irnos, apaguen eso- dijo una voz femenina por fuera de la habitación de los pelinegros  
-bien, ¡ya vamos!- gritaron los gemelos al unisonó

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
